Un jour de pluie
by shakes kinder pinguy
Summary: [Ma vie avec Heero 03] Heero est un escargot. revu


**Ma vie avec Heero (Arc 1)**

Seconde édition 

****

1.Mes nuits avec Heero

2.On meurt tous un jour 

3.Un jour de pluie ç Vous êtes ici. ^^

4.L'oiseau

5.Comme une crevette dans l'eau

6.Quoiqu'il arrive

7.Le procès

Un Jour de Pluie 

Scribouillarde : Shakes Kinder Pinguy

Mail : Mei_Fanel@hotmail.com

Genre : I'm feeling in the rain

Rating : G

Résumé : Heero est un escargot. 

Disclaimer : je fais des économies, mais pour l'instant j'ai même pas de quoi racheter le regard de la mort qui tue d'Hee-chan, alors… T___T Sont pas à moi !

***

_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! ! !

Le cri déchirant provoqua très peu de réaction chez les habitants de la petite maison. Quatre secoua la tête en souriant et se remit à tartiner son pain de confiture. Trowa leva un sourcil avant de reprendre la lecture du journal vieux de trois semaines qu'il avait trouvé sous une couche de poussière. Wu Fei leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et reprit une gorgée de café. 

« Il pleut », marmonna Duo les deux mains et le nez collés à la fenêtre, n'arrivant pas à y croire. Il avait beau regarder, fermer les yeux et re-regarder, les mêmes grosses gouttes de pluie tombaient sur le même paysage de la plage désertée, troublant la surface de la mer grise qui la veille encore était si calme et si turquoise. 

Pour une fois que leur refuge était dans un endroit génial !

Déjà entendu parler des Antilles ? 

Le soleil, la mer turquoise, le soleil, la plage, le soleil, les palmiers, le soleil, la forêt équatoriale…Tout ça noyé sous une pluie tout aussi typique. 

Duo soupira et alla s'effondrer sur le canapé d'un air maussade, presque tragique, qui fit sourire les trois autres. Il regarda Trowa avec des yeux pleins de reproches sous-entendus. 

_ C'est de votre faute, annonça-t-il. Si Heero et toi vous étiez rentrés plus tôt hier, on aurait pu profiter un peu de la plage ! 

_ Nous ne sommes pas en vacances, Maxwell, rétorqua Wu Fei. 

_ N'utilise pas des mots que tu ne comprends pas, Wuwu…

_ Trowa, comment va ta blessure ? intervint rapidement Quatre avant que ça ne dégénère. 

_ Elle cicatrise, répondit le châtain qui avait été blessé la veille durant sa mission avec Heero. 

_ Il faudra changer le bandage. Où est Heero ? 

Duo fit un geste vague de la main et recommença à contempler d'un air morose la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes. 

***

Heero tapa les derniers mots de son rapport sur la mission de la veille, puis entreprit de l'envoyer au docteur J. 

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre un instant, se rendant compte pour la première fois qu'il pleuvait. Les grosses gouttes de pluie glissaient comme de minuscules rivières sur la vitre. Heero se leva pour l'ouvrir et passa la tête à l'extérieur. Un léger sourire étira ses traits, illuminant tout son visage, et il ferma les yeux pour respirer à pleins poumons l'odeur de la terre humide. 

Il referma la fenêtre et se changea rapidement, enfila un jean et un tee-shirt et éteignit son ordinateur. Il se força à descendre les escaliers tranquillement. 

Les autres étaient dans le salon. Duo regardait dehors d'un air presque déprimé, Wu Fei lisait un livre en chinois, Quatre refaisait avec précaution le pansement de Trowa. 

Heero traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte. 

_ Eh, tu vas où ? appela Duo, curieux. 

_ Dehors. 

_ Sans blague. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui a dit que c'était le déluge ? 

Heero referma la porte sans entendre la réponse agacée de Wu Fei. Il marcha assez rapidement loin du refuge, ralentissant une fois qu'il était hors de vue, au milieu de la végétation tropicale. Heero se détendit complètement, et il sourit, refermant les yeux pour sentir de nouveau le parfum autour de lui. 

Heero aimait la pluie. 

Les choses dont il pouvait dire "J'aime, j'aime pas" étaient assez rares, et les rendaient d'autant plus précieuses. 

Il aimait l'odeur du shampooing de Duo qui envahissait toute la salle de bain. 

Il n'aimait pas la pizza quatre fromages "avec supplément de mozzarella, siouplait" que ce même Duo commandait à chaque fois que c'était son tour de cuisiner. 

Il aimait rester seul dans le noir sans penser à rien. 

Il n'aimait pas la peur qui lui rongeait le ventre avant chaque mission. 

Depuis peu il commençait à apprécier de dormir. 

Mais par dessus tout, Heero aimait la pluie.  

Sur L1, le temps était créé et régulé artificiellement, il ne pleuvait qu'à des endroits précis à des moments précis. Et la pluie n'y avait pas d'odeur. De toute façon, Heero ne passait pas tant de temps que ça hors du sous-sol où avait lieu son entraînement. 

En arrivant sur Terre, Heero avait découvert les parfums. Sur L1, tout était synthétique. Ici… C'était différent. 

Peu de temps après sa première rencontre avec Duo, Heero s'était retrouvé bloqué un certain temps dans un refuge en pleine forêt, et pour la première fois, il avait vu de la pluie tomber. Il avait senti l'odeur de la terre mouillée, l'odeur de la pluie, et le lourd parfum des plantes et des fleurs qui s'élevait dans l'air grâce à l'eau du ciel. 

Heero était un enfant de l'espace, les étoiles étaient son port d'attache, mais jamais rien ne surpasserait l'odeur de la Terre un jour de pluie. 

Heero marcha un certain temps, sans se presser, respirant le parfum nouveau. Ici, il était plus léger que dans les sous-bois, et en même temps plus sucré. 

Heero était trempé, mais ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Finalement, il s'assit sous un arbre, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux, savourant le trop rare instant de paix. 

***

_ Je m'ennuie, déclara finalement Duo. 

Les trois autres se figèrent immédiatement. Ça faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Heero était dehors et jusque-là, le pilote de Deathscythe était resté bizarrement silencieux. 

_ Je m'ennuie ! répéta Duo en sautant de son fauteuil. 

"Uh oh." pensèrent Trowa, Quatre et Wu Fei en même temps.

Trowa se cacha derrière son journal.

_ Pourquoi tu n'irais pas chercher Heero ? fit Quatre presque précipitamment. 

_ Il pleut, rétorqua Duo presque prêt à bouder. 

_ Tu as peur de l'eau, Maxwell ? intervint Wu Fei avec une légère nervosité. 

_ Parle pour toi, répliqua le garçon natté avant d'attraper son blouson. HEEEEEEE-CHHAAAAAAAANNNN !!! T'EEEEEES OOOOOUUUUUU ?????

Duo referma la porte derrière lui. Les trois autres retinrent leur souffle jusqu'à ce que la menace américaine disparaisse de leur vue et de leur ouie, puis respirèrent enfin. 

Ce n'était peut-être pas charitable envers Heero, mais dans ces cas-là, c'était chacun pour soi. Plutôt affronter le Tallgeese, Epyon, Vayearth et Mercurius en même temps qu'un Duo qui s'ennuie. 

***

_ HEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAN !!!!!   
Heero sursauta, tiré de sa rêverie par le cri de Duo. Affolé, il sauta sur ses pieds et se frotta les yeux pour évacuer l'eau de pluie qui l'aveuglait. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici, qu'il se trouve quelque chose à faire ! 

Les Gundams !

Heero partit à toutes vitesses en direction du hangar, contournant Duo grâce aux appels qu'il lançait. Il atteignit enfin le garage et y entra, reprenant son souffle avant de sauter précipitamment sur Wing et d'entrer dans le cockpit. 

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. 

_ Heero ? 

_ Hn. 

_ Tu pourrais répondre quand on t'appelle ! bouda l'Américain avant de sauter à son tour sur Wing. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? 

Heero ne répondit pas, et Duo passa la tête dans le cockpit. Apparemment, il vérifiait les programmes de Wing. Pas très utile, étant donné qu'il ne s'était pas battu avec depuis leur mission tous les deux et il avait déjà vérifié à ce moment là. 

Duo remarqua soudain que Heero était trempé comme une soupe, alors que lui-même avait atteint le hangar sans être trop mouillé. L'Américain examina son ami. Définitivement ruisselant de pluie, Heero avait les mèches qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et il les relevait toutes les deux secondes, lui donnant cet air adorable qui flanquait à Duo l'envie de sourire bêtement. Ce qu'il fit.

Mais ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit mouillé comme ça. 

Duo remarqua alors les épaules tendues de Heero. Il haussa un sourcil. A y regarder de plus près, Heero ne semblait pas du tout concentré sur son écran, il le fixait comme s'il voulait le transpercer, en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure d'un geste qui paraissait suspect de nervosité, et pas du tout Heero-esque. 

Le Perfect Soldier, nerveux. 

Ben voyons. 

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as à me fixer comme ça ? finit-il par lâcher d'un ton sec. 

Duo retint un sourire. 

"Oh, toi mon petit gars, t'es en train de me planquer quelque chose…" 

Pourquoi Heero Yuy resterait-il pendant plus d'une demi-heure sous la pluie ? Y'avait rien à faire sur cette île, elle était toute petite. 

Mystère. 

Un bip sonore le tira de ses pensées. Heero sortit de Wing, manquant faire tomber Duo au passage, ferma le cockpit et se dirigea vers la sortie. 

_ Eh, Heero ? Où tu vas ?   
_ Je rentre. 

_ Attends-moi !

Dehors, la pluie s'était presque arrêtée et le soleil commençait à percer la couche de nuages. Duo s'arrêta brusquement et tira Heero par le bras. 

_ Eh, Heero… Regarde un peu là haut…

Heero leva la tête. Dans le ciel, juste devant eux, un arc-en-ciel prenait lentement naissance, ses couleurs pâles d'abord, puis de plus en plus vives. 

_ J'en avais encore jamais vu, murmura Duo. C'est superbe. Presque magique.  

Il s'attendit à un commentaire de Heero sur le fait que ce n'était qu'un simple phénomène physique ou un truc du genre, mais celui-ci ne dit rien. Il acquiesça en silence, laissant Duo presque bouche bée. 

Puis finalement, comme se rendant compte qu'il était hors de son personnage, Heero fit demi-tour et rentra au refuge. 

Duo le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire sur les lèvres. 

Il ne savait pas ce que Heero avait fabriqué sous l'averse pendant une demi-heure, mais ça n'était certainement pas Perfect Soldier-esque. 

Pour une raison inconnue, la pluie semblait faire sortir Heero de sa coquille, comme un escargot. 

Heero l'escargot. 

Duo sourit comme un demeuré d'une oreille à une autre et suivit son ami dans le refuge. 

Il allait se mettre à aimer la pluie, lui aussi. 

OWARI 

Prfffrffffrrrrrrffffff… MWAWAWAWAWAWA MDR !!! faut juste essayer d'imaginer Heero en escargot, avec les antennes et tout… MDRRRRRRRR !

Heero : Omae o korosu. 

Mais voui, Hee-chan…MDR…


End file.
